Le Cavalier Sans tête
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Lucius et Narcissa n'ont pas donné de coeur à Drago. Aujourd'hui il erre dans la vie, en songeant à ce coeur qu'il n'a pas mais qu'il espère quand même.


Bonsoir !

Pour cet OS j'ai utilisé la chanson de Damien Saez "Le Cavalier Sans Tête". C'est une vision plutôt personnelle de Drago donc j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

Merci à **Elwaen** de m'avoir corrigé et relu ! =P.

Résumé : Lucius et Narcissa n'ont pas donné de coeur à Drago. Aujourd'hui il erre dans la vie, en songeant à ce coeur qu'il n'a pas mais qu'il espère quand même.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

La musique tinte à son oreille et il ferme les yeux. Les paroles l'atteignent lointainement, il les connaît par cœur maintenant. Elles sont sa vie et ça lui fait peur que quelques mots puissent ainsi résumer sa triste vie.

Poudlard est fini. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il avance dans la vie comme un fantôme. Il est étudiant en potion. Cela surprend beaucoup de gens. Un Malfoy étudiant ? murmurent-ils sur son passage. Et lui, il a envie de crier "Eh bien, oui, oui je suis étudiant, oui je profite aussi de ma fortune familiale et oui je vous emmerde."

Il a appris à connaître le monde Moldu. C'est là où il se sent le mieux sans tous ces regards, toute cette pression insupportable. Ne comprennent-ils pas qu'il n'est pas son père ? Oui, Drago Malfoy est désagréable, chiant, con, insensible et blessant. Mais il n'est pas Lucius Malfoy qui était aussi un assassin. Drago n'a jamais tué personne, sinon par obligation.

_Je vais comme une pierre lancée  
Au milieu des buildings_

Son appartement est du côté moldu, au dernier étage d'un gigantesque immeuble. Il voit presque tout Londres et il adore se poser en face de sa baie vitrée avec une clope sur son canapé en cuir qui colle en été et qui donne froid en hiver. Il s'enroule dans un plaid gris comme ses yeux et il écoute cette chanson en boucle pour se rappeler ce qu'il est. Un serpent dans un monde de géant. C'est étrange, avant il se prenait pour un Basilic. Aujourd'hui il a compris qu'il n'était rien. Qu'une petite flamme dans un univers brûlant.

_Je traverse la plaine comme un souffle sans bruit  
Je vais comme une flamme sous la neige brûlante  
Que nul ne peut éteindre_

A la fin de la guerre, il a été innocenté. Il a aidé l'Ordre de bien des façons et cela Potter s'en souvenait bien. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas calmé l'animosité de certains qui voyaient en sa personne, tous les pires mangemorts réunis. On avait tenté de le tuer, plusieurs fois, de façon plus ou moins douloureuse. Toujours, les Aurors venaient le sauver mais cela laissaient des traces. Aujourd'hui encore, il a cette cicatrice gravée sur son ventre au couteau "Sang-Pur". Il ne la regarde pas dans la glace dans la salle de bain. Il ne peut pas voir cette marque qui la nargue encore plus que la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait jadis.

_On ne m'a donné ni arme ni larmes à mes yeux  
Que ce cheval d'acier noir et ce corps sans visage_

Son père est mort en prison il y a de cela quelques années. Il n'a pas de portrait de lui dans cet appartement. Il y en a juste dans ce Manoir sombre où il ne va plus. Sa mère y vit encore mais ils ne se parlent plus. Elle lui en veut et lui la hait. Il hait cette mère qui ne l'a jamais aimé que parce qu'il était le fils de son père et non parce qu'il était lui. Il hait sa mère adoratrice d'un père fourbe et cruel qui ne le laissait pas être lui et qui la modelait sur une image qu'il croyait être parfaite sans même le laisser être lui.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est.

_J'ai l'âme de l'enfant et la mémoire du vieux  
L'éternité c'est long quand on marche sans cœur_

Sa vie s'étire à l'infini sans que rien n'arrive. Il ne sort plus que pour suivre ses cours et faire ses courses. Il fait tout lui-même maintenant. Dégoûté de tout. Dégoûté des autres, dégoûté des serviteurs, dégoûté de ceux qui croyait savoir, dégoûté des hommes qui le veulent fort, dégoûté des femmes qui le veulent faible. Il a l'impression de trop en savoir alors qu'il commence à peine à marcher seul dans la vie. Il a l'impression d'être un jeune adulte sur qui la vie a vomi, comme s'il n'était rien. Il a l'impression de sentir mauvais alors il ne veut pas qu'on l'approche de trop. Il aboie, il montre les dents mais à l'intérieur il hurle. Ses yeux sont anthracites et ses cheveux trop longs pour ne pas voir son malheur. Pourtant personne ne vient l'aider. Il n'est qu'un enfant devant le regard accusateur de certains et il le sait. Mais il ne baisse pas la tête, non. Parce qu'il en a assez de baisser la tête devant quelqu'un et qu'il s'était juré de ne plus le faire.

_Je suis le cavalier sans tête  
Et je cherche un amour_

Un nom résonne dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Un nom associé à une frimousse plus que charmante qui sourit à pleines dents et qui rit sans se rendre compte de son trouble. Elle ne le voit pas. Elle lui a dit il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait de pas de cœur. Il était d'accord alors. Maintenant il se dit qu'il est toujours possible d'en fabriquer un. Il se rappelle d'un livre qu'il a lu où une sorcière avait fabriqué un cœur grâce à une horloge pour sauver un jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de trop fortes émotions sinon l'horloge pouvait se dérégler et il pouvait mourir. Mais qui peut résister à la tentation de tomber amoureux ?

Il sait que s'il se fabrique un jour un cœur, celui-ci sera fragile et ça lui fait peur.

_Au travers les tempêtes  
Moi je cherche le jour  
Moi je cherche la flamme  
Qui viendra m'éclairer  
L'âme_

Il a éteint les lumières pour mieux voir dans son esprit Son visage au teint aussi mate qu'il était pâle. Il en sourirait presque en se souvenant de sa chaleur et de sa lumière. Il l'observe de loin dans leur cours. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle brille. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour une jeune femme aussi intelligente ?

Elle, elle pourrait l'aimer. Elle, elle pourrait illuminer sa route et lui fabriquer un cœur pas trop fragile.

_Du haut de ma monture sur des escaliers de brumes  
J'entends le cri des hommes qui ont perdu l'amour_

Du haut de son immeuble il observe le monde d'en bas. Il a l'impression d'être Quasimodo. Sauf que lui, sa laideur ne se voit pas. Il est beau mais seulement de l'extérieur. L'intérieur est laid, pourri, abîmé avant l'âge. Il voit, il entend ces gens qui pleurent d'amour et d'horreur. Il en a entendu des cris, il en a supporté. Il a même prié de toutes ses forces d'athée pour qu'il s'arrête mais jamais il ne se taise. Aujourd'hui il a entendu le cri d'un homme qui voyait la femme qu'il aimait partir. Il l'a trouvé chanceux.

_Alors j'envie soudain ceux qui ont larme à l'œil  
Qui pleurent l'océan à se noyer dedans_

Il ne pleure pas. Il ne sait pas pleurer. Il en aurait envie, ça parait facile de pleurer mais ça ne l'est pas. Les larmes ne viennent pas sur commande. Il a tout fait. Il a souffert à en crier mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a regardé tous les films les plus tristes mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a retrouvé tous les souvenirs de son enfance martyrisé mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a lu tous les livres mélodramatiques les plus terribles mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a vu son père être mis en terre mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a entendu hurler sa mère qu'il n'était plus son fils mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a vu des gens mourir mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il a tué des gens mais il n'a pas pleuré. Il n'a jamais pleuré et rien que cette pensée le dégoûte. Il se répugne lui-même.

Ce n'est pas un humain. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

_Celui qui m'a fait voulant faire de moi l'immortel  
Invincible il a fait l'armure mais il a oublié le cœur_

Bravo. Bravo Père, pense-t-il très fort en levant un verre au ciel. Un verre de jus de Citrouille. Il ne supporte pas la vue et le goût de l'alcool. Il a trop vu son père soûl.

Il lui avait forgé une carapace. Il lui avait imposé par la force d'être un robot. Il avait voulu que son fils et sa froideur entrent dans les légendes. Il avait voulu qu'il soit un assassin méthodique, un tueur immoral et sans pitié. Il avait voulu qu'il oublie qu'il était humain avant tout. Il avait été manipulé durant toute son enfance et il s'était laissé faire par peur.

Il lève les yeux vers les étoiles pour dire merde à l'homme qui avait fécondé sa mère. Il lui dit qu'il n'est rien parce qu'on était rien sans cœur. Il dit que lui aussi n'est rien puisqu'il n'a pas de cœur. Il le félicite encore. Il rit. _S_ans un rire mais plutôt comme un ricanement sonore, une plainte qui résonne en nous avec douleur.

"Regardez Père. Tout le monde se souviendra de moi comme celui qui n'avait pas de cœur, pas de sentiments. L'homme qui était indifférent à tout_**, **_même à sa vie. Bravo !"

Les larmes n'existent plus dans son monde et la vie est en cours. La vie avance et lui il la suit aveuglement parce qu'il s'en fout du reste.

_Puisqu'on a fait mon âme dans un acier linceul  
C'est de l'humain tout entier dont moi je porte le deuil_

Il est malheureux. D'un malheur infini et indéfinissable. Il ne sait pas mettre des mots dessus. Il ne sait pas s'exprimer. Il ne connaît aucuns arts, aucunes choses au monde qui l'épargne. Il n'a rien qui le soulage, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il ne dit rien, il va et vient. Il avance tant bien que mal avec tout la douleur du monde entier sur le dos. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir droit. Il craint le temps où il deviendra vieux et voûté. Il craint toutes ses rides prématurés qui veulent s'installer sur son visage. Il a peur de cette douleur qui le vieillit et qui rapproche le temps de sa mort.

_Au hasard des cités, ami parfois je rêve  
De croiser sur la route une femme de cœur  
Qui juste par amour partagerait son être  
Mettre un peu de mortel à ma triste éternelle_

Il garde un peu d'espoir. Juste assez pour se lever le matin. Il imagine qu'elle est là, à côté de lui, qu'elle lui sourit et qu'elle lui murmure "Marmotte, allez lève toi. Il faut sortir de ce lit. Va ! Notre vie nous attend." Il l'imagine dans la cuisine alors qu'il boit son café, il l'imagine sous la douche avec lui. Il passe son temps à l'imaginer et ca le force à vivre. Il faut qu'il vive. Il faut qu'il apprenne à sourire et ce même si c'est dans un autre monde. Il regarde le monde autour de lui et il ne voit qu'elle. Sa lumière le sauve. Alors il se prépare et va en cours pour la voir. Mais elle, elle ne le voit pas.

_Je suis le cavalier sans tête  
Et je cherche un amour  
Je traverse tempête  
Moi je cherche le jour  
Moi je cherche la flamme  
Qui viendra m'éclairer_  
_L'âme_

L'heure est finie. Tout le monde range ses affaires. Drago prend son temps. Il ne veut pas partir, il ne veut pas retourner dans son appartement froid. Soudain une ombre s'abat sur sa tête.

-Salut Malfoy.

Il sourit presque.

-Salut Granger.

Fin. _(Ou début.)_

* * *

Lula's Lullaby pour vous servir !


End file.
